Remus and Veronica Part 1
by DOROTHY-CHARISSE
Summary: Severus Snape has a daughter around the same age as Harry Potter who was bitten by Fenrir Greyback, Veronica Snape used to be close to her father and wants to be again, but Severus wants nothing to do with her. 12 years later Veronica Snape is starting School in Hogwarts and there staying at Grimmauld place she finds her mate who happens to be her DADA Professor, Remus Lupin.


_**~* *~ presents thoughts**_

**_The character of Veronica Snape is my recreation, as the wonderful characters of HARRY POTTER belong to JK Rowling_**

The wizarding war was over and the golden trio Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley defeated Lord Vordermort as his Deatheaters were either dead or captured. What shocked Harry Potter was that his Godfather Sirius Black was very much alive and well in Ireland for his protection- also Severus Snape was acquitted of the murder of Albus Dumbledore when they saw the elder wizard at the battle.

It was several months after the war, Hermione Granger went to Australia to collect her parents who Dumbledore placed in Protective custody and the Grangers were now settled back home in Surrey. Harry Potter had moved into 12 Grimmauld Place with his Godfather and Remus and he couldn't be any happier. For the last few days Harry overheard a civil conversation between Padfoot and Snape when the pair hated each other even after the war they were at each other's throats. There was great sadness in Snape's eyes as Sirius mentioned a witch named Dominique Finella Snape and another Veronica Anastasia Snape; getting curious Potter walked into the room just to hear that he, Remus and Sirius were having Snape's daughter to stay with them for the summer.

"We'll look after Veronica for you, it's more I can do after saving my Godson while was away."

Harry winced with the thought of a female version of the most hated Potions Master, shaking that thought away he and Sirius got one of the spare rooms ready for Snape's daughter with cleaning and dusting the room and opening the windows as they used magic to add color, new curtains and fresh linen on the beds. Once everything was done they relaxed as Potter dreaded putting up with a Snape.

The next day, Severus Snape arrived at Grimmauld Place with a beautiful raven-haired girl, she had soft golden skin with being in the sun, dusky punk lips, pert little nose, medium height with slender curves that was shown in the blue hipster jeans that was cut to her thighs and snug fitting white tank top that showed a belly button piercing and black combat boots that rised just below the knee and black lace fingerless gloves on her hands. The girl's was quite short and streaked with bits of copper, red and gold running through it- the only thing the wizards was Snape's daughter was her eyes as they were black as pitch that was shown with smoky eyeshadow and black liner.

On Veronica's back was a guitar shaped case that she held onto tightly and a Nimbus 2001 in her hand, Harry potter was expecting a female Severus Snape- not this beautiful creature. As Severus Snape was talking to his daughter in Harry guessed was French, Veronica wouldn't look at him as she ignored him.

Veronica could still couldn't forgive Severus for leaving her when she needed him the most, she could still remember as she witnessed her mother ripped to sheds by Fenrir Greyback. She was only five years old when she was bitten and now had to suffer every full-moon and the nightmares of seeing her mother's murder. What hurt her more was the man she adored and looked up to forgot she even existed and never once saw her when she was in St Mungos healing.

The Medi-witches and Healers were worried over the small child who went into shock and kept crying for her daddy that never came- through the weeks and her first Transformation she was shipped to a Children's Home that knew of Veronica's condition till the age of eleven when she was enroled into Beaubaxtons in France, Veronica had written to her father but each of her letters was sent back to her. Veronica loved her father more than anything, but she heared nothing from this man till now and he was still pushing her away by sending her to Grimmauld place.

Harry Potter heard Professor Snape speak fluent French to his daughter and she completely ignored him- he might of hated the Potions Master but Snape didn't deserve to be treated like this as he watched Severus Snape took his only child to her room as Harry and Sirius talked.

"I know he's a snarky git Pads, but he didn't deserve the silent treatment."-

"Somehow I don't blame Veronica, you don't know what they do to werewolves, they don't help them. that witch has been through hell as she seen her mother murdered in front of her, bitten and rejected by her father in one night. If it wasn't for Albus Dumbledore telling the Ministry that the child was harmless and would be taking Wolfsbane when she has matured, she would have been executed."

Sirius Black told his Godson everything that happened to Severus' wife Dominique as she was ripped to sheds protecting her daughter when she was bitten by the same werewolf that bitten Remus Lupin. "Veronica was with her mother's corpse for days before she was found and taken to St Mungos covered in her own blood as he mother's in a state of shock. Veronica kept crying for her father and instead of seeing Snape she was greeted by a social witch and took her to a home till she was eleven and taken to Beaubaxtons."

Harry didn't know what to say when he heard the story, just as Harry about to say something Severus Snape came down the stairs. "Veronica has everything she needs for books and robes, I want to thank you for looking after Veronica." Said Severus walked out of the house as Sirius Black said nothing.

The next morning Veronica woke up up early and went for a run to clear her head, once finishing her daily routine the girl jogged back to Grimmauld Place. While out running she was being checked out by a few muggle men and one of them gave his number telling her to call him, taking the number she pocketed it and began jogging again. Once inside Veronica headed upstairs for a shower- and hour later the raven haired girl headed down stairs and made some coffee just as Harry came down. Harry began blushing when he saw Veronica as he forgot that there was a girl in the house and he was only wearing boxers.

Veronica just shrugged her shoulders as she asked Harry if he wanted any coffee before she drank, pouring herself and Harry the bitter brew the pair slowly warmed up to each other as they talked about Quidditch and the best strategies for each move as they talked about other subjects. When Veronica asked Harry what broom he flew she was impressed when he told her he had a Firebolt that he got from his Godfather, Veronica or Ronnie as she liked to be called used to fly the Nimbus 99- till it was burned by her Foster parents and she ended buying a Nimbus 2001 and could never part with it.

After breakfast Harry and Veronica headed out to fly their brooms as they chased after the snitch, because of her Lycanthropsy she could never play Quidditch with the others because of her condition even when she wanted to play professionally. It hurt her greatly, but she found guitar and loved it as she played after her lessons, like her father she was extremely intelligent but she had too much of her mother in her as she like to joke around and goof off.

It was dusk when the teenagers returned, they were muddy, their hair all over the place and their cheeks rosy. Remus had just came back from Hogsmeade with new books to once again teach the students, he heard the laughter as he looked up from his book to see Harry with his arm around a pretty girl's shoulder who was giggling with their brooms in their hand and covered in mud. Veronica could smell another werewolf was near as her eyes looked to the corner to see Remus Lupin sitting there- Remus' blue eyes widened when he saw Veronica and how much she looked like her mother, but she had her father's eyes.

Veronica Snape was indeed beautiful, Harry looked between the pair as Veronica and Remus looked deeply into each other's eyes- the two werewolves looked away from each other when Harry cleared his throat. Harry just laughed when he saw the pair awkwardly looked away and wished them goodnight before heading upstairs for a hot bath before turning in for the evening.

Once bathed and dressed Harry entered the room to see an owl on the window sill and recognized it to be Hermione's owl Mercury.

Since the battle with the Deatheaters, Draco was finally free from his father's shadow when he secretly joined the Order of the Phoenix. Once his father went to prison taking the blame for his actions and that of his wife- no matter what people thought of him he loved Narcissa and didn't want his wife in a place like Azkaban.

Ever since then as Draco became soul heir to the Malfoy fortune he been trying to get Hermione's attention.

Harry took the parchment from the owl's talons and began to read.

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_I am going to kill the Ferret, he has found out where I live and has been harassing me ever since. Can any of you guys say stalker, Malfoy's obsessed and told my parents that he was my boyfriend and now my mother absolutely adores the creeper_**

**_Anyway I hope you are enjoying your summer so far, and don't worry I just needed to rant. Malfoy will eventually get bored and chase another witch soon enough, I'll see you at the Burrow tomorrow. Maybe with the Weasleys around maybe Malfoy will leave me alone._**

**_All my love_**

**_Mione x_**

Harry didn't like the way that Malfoy was looking at his best friend- when Draco Malfoy was badly injured Albus Dumbledore recruited Hermione Granger to tend to the young man since Poppy Pomfrey was busy and snowed under with other patients- ever since then Malfoy had been giving expensive gifts and beautiful rare flowers but Hermione Granger wasn't interested and gave back the gifts.

She tried everything to put him off as she tried dating Seamus Finnigan but Malfoy threatened the young man when he saw the pair on a date at the Three Broomsticks; she even set Draco up with Lavender Brown who had the biggest crush on him. Nothing worked and many girls were getting jealous of Granger as a few said she put a love spell on the Pureblood.

Harry knew that Hermione didn't encourage Malfoy or even flirted with him, he was even there when Hermione told Draco she wasn't interested and told him many times no. This only made the blonde more determined- Hermione Granger sounded upset and Harry decided to write a letter to his best friend to cheer her up and invite her to the Burrow.

_**Hi Mione,**_

_**I just got your letter, this Malfoy has it bad for you (Remember me with Cho).**_

_**Anyway I have some news too, I didn't even know Snape has a daughter. I thought that Veronica would be a female version of the Greasy Git- boy was I wrong. Ronnie is one gorgeous witch that loves Quidditch and plays electric guitar- she said she would teach me a few chords . **_

_**Enough about me and let's talk about your pest problem at the Burrow**_

_**I'll see you tomorrow at Ron's and I'll bring Veronica and introduce her to everyone. (It would keep lover boy away from you for awhile).**_

_**From your best friend in the whole world**_

_**Harry x**_

Harry gave Mercury the parchment and watched the owl flew back to his familiar- he and Ron might of teased Hermione about it- but they just didn't like Malfoy's sudden interest in their best friend. Forgetting about Hermione's problem for a moment Harry headed down to Veronica's room and walked in without knocking to see the witch's naked body. there was many scars upon her body and the bite on her side where Greyback had bitten her- turning to see Harry Veronica snarled as she asked if he got a good look before putting on a large nightshirt. "It must of been important that you forgot to knock, so you going to tell me or what?"

Potter shook the thought of Veronica's naked body out of his mind as he asked her if she wanted to go to the Burrow to meet his friends the Weasleys for the day. Veronica smiled as she agreed and what time they were going, Harry smiled back and told they would be leaving late morning early afternoon as he wished Veronica a goodnight before heading to his own room.

That night Remus Lupin couldn't sleep as he dreamt of Veronica Snape naked in his bed and promising him many things that would make a prostitute blush- Remus could see in his dream roughly making love to her as he bit Veronica marking her as his, He never came so hard in his life as young werewolf female bit him hard during blood and marking him as hers. Remus woke up in his bed alone with a raging hard on as Mooney in his head telling him to put a silence charm in Veronica's room and take what they wanted Veronica and Remus- Mooney and Selene- Remus growled and told the wolf inside of him that Veronica was too young and deserved so much more than an old wolf.

This made Mooney laugh as he told him that many elder males took younger mates and he would be no different as she was eighteen and legal, Remus tried to ignore Mooney as he placed the pillow over his head to block the wolf out of his mind.

In the morning Veronica went out for her morning run before taking a shower she went down to one of the rooms to check on her wolfsbane potion, Remus could smell Veronica as he headed to the Lab and saw diligently cutting ingredients and slicing up moonflowers. "Be careful, most of those ingredients are toxic."

Veronica looked over at Remus with one of her eyebrows arched in a sarcastic manner that was so much like her father, when the potion brewing and would be stirred in two weeks before adding wolfsbane root in and let it be by the window every night for the light of moon could stir it and make the potion more potent.

"I know that the potion is different, I was wondering what it does?" Said trying to keep a conversation with the young witch, Veronica explained the difference with thee original Wolfsbane potion as the Potions Masters and Mistresses have been using the stem and not the root were it was most stronger and would have a better result of the werewolf controlling their instinct and also to numb the pain of the transformation with the silver birchwood bark.

Remus liked the idea of this potion being more better for werewolves with the transformation that could weaken the wolf making them hungry to hunt to bring their energies up to full par- Remus' smile dropped as he realized that Veronica had been testing on herself. "You could have killed yourself Ronnie." Veronica just shook her shoulders as she told Remus she made enough for him and herself. "It would be finished in two weeks, well better put these left over ingredients away and stored carefully.

Lupin breathed in Snape's sweet scent as Mooney growled in approval, as Veronica came out of the storage cabinet Remus had pressed her to the door- just as the pair were about to kiss Veronica Snape pushed Remus Lupin away when she heard Harry Potter's voice calling for her. Harry Potter entered the room and smiled to see Veronica and Remus looking at the potion and talking of which potion did what, "Hi Ronnie. I was wondering if you wanted to and Remus would like to get some ice-cream before we go to the Burrow." Remus declined the offer as he said that he had last minute paperwork, saying his farewells as he watched Harry and Ronnie leave the house and took a Knight Bus to Diagon Alley for some ice-cream before going to the Weasley's home.

It was late afternoon when Harry Potter and Veronica Snape knocked on the door of the Burrow, Ronnie fell in love with the place as was welcomed into the house by Molly Weasley with a hug and warmly greeted by Arthur. Ron Weasley was drooling when he saw Veronica as were Fred and George- they were equally shocked to hear that this beautiful witch was the daughter of Snape as there was no way that their Potions Teacher had fathered her. Ginny Weasley snickered when she saw her brothers flirting and trying to get Veronica's attention, but soon stopped when she saw that the wizard she loved was flirting with Snape.

Hermione Granger liked Veronica Snape, she thought when she got her letter from Harry that the witch would be like her father, but she was proven wrong. Veronica talked about different subjects with great intellect as they both argued the rights of House Elves.

"It's true that I am a werewolf, but not choice and I get ridiculed for it and would never get myself a job because of my condition as you pointed out- but there are quite a few flaws in your campaign for those rights for these creatures. You have only asked two House Elves and never asked the others what they wanted to make their lives easier- I think it's a wonderful cause, but you have to rethink in what they want and not what you think is right for them."

Molly and her husband Arthur Weasley were surprised that Veronica Snape was nothing at all like her father but so much like her mother, she was a sweet and pretty girl that caught the attentions of her sons. By the end of the day Veronica became friends with Hermione and eventually Ginny when the female werewolf explained she like Harry and only they only wanted to be friends- as the three witches watched the boys play Quidditch both Ginny and Ronnie got bored as they grabbed their brooms and began to take part as chaser and rival for the golden snitch leaving Hermione to watch them play as she took out a book and read the history of House Elves taking to heart what Veronica Snape had said.

Just as she writing down information, she heard the pop of someone apparating, she looked up and her eyes widened to see Draco Malfoy standing by the gate. Once he spotted her he had the cat that ate a flock of canaries as walked through the gate and walking towards her.

Mrs Weasley wondered why Hermione Granger was hiding in the house till she saw Draco Malfoy talking to Ginny, Molly began to laugh as she remembered how she ran and nearly hexed Arthur when he tried to court her. In the end she couldn't think of a life without that man as she entered the house and found Hermione hiding in the cupboard. "Where's that Gryffindor courage, come on dear it's been five months since the battle and Mr Malfoy is still trying to get your attention." Molly then laughed when Hermione tried to hide deeper into the cupboard behind the brooms other cleaning products, pulling the witch out she motherly wiped the dirt off Hermione's cheek. "Why don't you give the poor boy a chance Mione luv."

Hermione felt like killing Mrs Weasley as she was dragged by Molly towards Malfoy, Draco smiled as he silently thanked the Weasel mother. Hermione was in awe- Draco Malfoy was wearing muggle clothes and his slight blonde hair wasn't gelled back as he decided to leave it au natural. He even started wearing Muggle clothes of the finest of course and a leather jacket. He did this for his witch and Hermione wanted to throttle the man- knowing that Malfoy wouldn't leave her till she said yes to one date with him. Malfoy was over the moon as he said he would pick her up at eight tonight, before Hermione could protest Draco pressed his lips to hers before apparating away back to Malfoy Manor.

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were more than shocked as they looked ready to kill when Hermione told them she was going on a date with Malfoy, Hermione kept thinking what Malfoy was up to and why he wanted to date a Mudblood like her. Veronica wanted to know who Draco Malfoy was and why they hated him so much, she listened to the Weasley boys and Harry tell her about the things that Malfoy did to them through their years in Hogwarts as he picked on Granger because of her blood.

Veronica just smirked that showed she was indeed Snape's child as she explained that Malfoy picked on Hermione because he wanted her attention and to do that he called her names and insulted the people close to her. "It what a little boy does when he picks on the girl by pulling her pigtails and calling her names just to get her attention without losing the reputation of being the Slytherin Prince that hates everything Muggle."

After their hot cocoa and chocolate brownies, Hermione Granger headed back home to grab a shower and get ready for her date with Malfoy. If Draco Malfoy wanted to date her then he was in for a surprise as she didn't like anyone over-doing it with the romance- in small doses it's fine but not when it's over the top.

Veronica Snape just rolled her eyes as Ron embarrassingly flirted with her as Fred and George teased, as much as she liked the redhaired wizards she wasn't interested as she was transfixed with Remus Lupin. Despite this she didn't trust her attraction as her wolf side wanted to mate with Mooney and was trying to fight not to follow her urges for the older werewolf.

An hour later both Harry and Veronica were heading back to Grimmauld Place, Molly Weasley had a paperbag full of chocolate brownies to give to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black and told Veronica it was nice meeting her before kissing the top of the werewolf's head. Veronica Snape bit her inner cheek to stop herself from crying- she had never had much affection from anyone as they feared she would somehow turn into her wolf and bite them or even kill them.

Saying their goodbyes Harry Potter grabbed the paperbag thanking Molly for her kindness and apparated back home, before they were less than three blocks from Grimmauld Place she could smell her father's scent- they entered inside and Veronica's smile dropped when she saw her father was in the kitchen waiting for her.

**Hermione Granger's Home**

Hermione got into a fresh pair of of jeans, a light blue t-shirt and some boots and leather biker jacket that her cousin had given to her on her birthday, putting up her hair Hermione came down the stairs and grimaced as she placed a tight smile on her face.

_~*Please let's get this over and done with, I bet this is some kind of dare with Malfoy and his Slytherin friends to see if he could break a Mudblood's heart*~_

Draco stood up when Hermione entered the room, Granger's father asked questions about where Draco was taking his princess and warned him magic or not he would be sharpening his axe if he ever hurt his only child. For a Muggle Mr Howard Granger was one scary man when it came to his little girl- Hermione smiled as she kissed her daddy goodbye as they shared a secret smile before she took Draco's hand and told her parents she would be back at one as they left

They went on a motorbike ride and Malfoy was in heaven when he felt Granger's body close to him as she held his waist- Hermione had to explain about the cinemas as Malfoy brought their tickets and popcorn before headed to a dark room. After watching the film and Draco tried different things as he took her to the fair as he asked Hermione why she would go on a roller-coaster but refused to go on a broom. Hermione just smirked as she dragged her date onto the ride and laughed when she saw the fear on his face, he looked ready to run when she pointed to another ride and dragged Draco to it laughing ruthlessly.

By the night of the night to a all night Wizarding cafe, they talked about different things and Hermione was surprised when Malfoy said he was sorry what he did in their school years and truly wanted her to be his girlfriend.

At one as promised Draco walked Hermione to her door, Granger smiled as she gently kissed Malfoy's cheek. Draco wanted to taste Hermione's lips on his as he pulled her close kissing her passionately and smiled when Hermione was kissing him back- pulling away from the kiss for much needed air. "Can I see you again Hermione?" Granger was speechless and her knees were felt like jello as Malfoy waited not knowing he was holding his breath till she answered him. "How about tomorrow afternoon, I'm going Quad biking and maybe a picnic through the woodlands."

Draco grinned happily as he stole another kiss and made sure Hermione was safe inside her home, he was in cloud nine as he finally got the witch he wanted since fourth year as he hopped on his bike and drove home.

Back at Grimmauld Place Veronica Snape smiled when Harry squeezed her hand in comfort as they entered the kitchen- she sighed even if she said she wanted nothing to do with her father, she still loved him as she waited with bated breath in what Severus Snape had to say. She thought foolishly with all her heart that her dad had come to see her, but hope died when Snape stood up from the kitchen table and gave her the key to his vault.

Severus Snape said nothing and walked out without looking at her or acknowledging his child, the three wizards sadly watched as tears fell from her pretty black eyes, Remus pulled the female into his arms letting her cry her woes on his chest and held her till the tears stopped.

"He hates me, I should have known by having every letter I wrote to him returned or no answer from him when I needed him the most." Her tears soon turned to anger as she pulled away from Lupin as her eyes flashed in her fury. "If he doesn't care about me then why should I care for him."

Through those two weeks Veronica Snape started enjoying herself as she spent time with the Weasleys or going to Diagon Alley to collect her books, parchments, ink, quills and new warmer robes for her last year of schooling in Hogwarts.

It was the day of the full-moon and Veronica poured out two goblets for herself and Remus, drinking hers quickly Veronica headed to Mooney's room as her own wolf Selene was trying to break through to take what was rightfully hers.

The wolf was close to the surface and Mooney was pacing in his mind, just as he had Mooney calmed the wolf was soon back when he smelt Veronica's scent- Veronica growled as she warned her wolf Selene to back off before she kicked her ass.

_~*Why fight what we both want, you want Remus and I want Mooney and you know I'll eventually win.*~_

The pair fought their urges as they awkwardly talked for a bit as Veronica gave Remus his potion, there nothing Veronica wanted to do than tear Lupin's clothes and impale her... Shaking her thoughts were going as she quickly made an excuse and ran to her room and stayed there till it was time to be locked up in the Basement as Remus was locked securely in the cellar that used to hold a large range of wines.

Sirius watched over Remus as Harry watched over Veronica, as the full-moon rose Remus was expecting the agony that came with every transformation. Once transformed Sirius in his dog form calm Mooney who was trying to escape as he snarled and howled to get out; Selene wasn't fairing well either as she whimpered, growled and crawling at the door as she answered her mate's call as the pair tried to get to each other.

The next few days were hard for Harry Potter and Sirius as they tried to calm the two werewolves, eventually the phase of the moon was over and both Remus and Veronica were sleeping soundly. The next day Veronica felt better after some sleep as she went out with Harry to get his books and equipment, leaving both Sirius and Remus in the Hogshead Pub.

Sirius made conversation, watching Remus as he told him that Veronica was as beautiful as her mother. Remus shrugged his shoulders as he drank his butterbeer, all hell broke lose when Sirius said that Ron Weasley was going to ask Veronica Snape on a date as growled out that Veronica belonged to him and only him. Sirius Black smirked and Remus groaned and knew he was caught out. "I shouldn't feel this way about Ronnie, Merlin she's my student and what kind of man would I be if I... Pads I think I'm falling for her.

Mooney told Padfoot that he felt the connection the night he met her and now his attraction to the female turned into something else that was stronger than what he felt for Tonks.

As Remus and Sirius were in the pub and Sirius playfully flirting with the new barmaid, the werewolf finished his drink and went out back to head inside Diagon Alley to see what books they had. He spotted Veronica was heading down the road to the Music and Tracks Emporium to get a new pick and extra guitar strings, Remus could see himself hiding in the shadows of an Alleyway as she scratched down his back with her legs wrapped around his waist as he roughly thrusted inside her marking her with his seed and claimed each other in the most primal way.

Remus Lupin caught himself as he was about to follow Veronica, but he stopped himself and headed to the nearest bookstore and spotted Draco Malfoy with Hermione Granger. It was a shock for everyone when Hermione started dating Malfoy, he nearly hexed Gregory Goyle and Theodore Nott insulted his girlfriend and actually stood up for her when he announced to everyone that he was dating Hermione Granger and that he loved her.

Pansy Parkinson never thought Draco would get the courage to ask the witch he been crushing on since his fourth year, if he had the courage to go after the Gryffindor Princess what was stopping her from asking Harry Potter.

The Summer holidays were coming to an end and the students were heading to Kings Cross Station, Veronica Snape and her new friends boarded the Hogwarts Express and went to find an compartment. Veronica didn't notice the male students were looking at her- Remus did as he supressed the urge to rip apart the young bucks that was staring at his... He had to stop these thoughts as he was their teacher and had to control the feelings he had for Veroniva before he really lost his third chance with Professor Dumbledore.

The End


End file.
